


Engagements

by AnnieVH



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Politics, Post-Relationship, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieVH/pseuds/AnnieVH
Summary: A side story following FAMILY POLITICS and THE CONTENDER, focusing on Neal and Emma, as well as Gideon and Roderick.





	Engagements

**Author's Note:**

> The Contender!Gideon&Neal: Are people already talking about the next mayoral election? Did anyone say anything to you about your father's (and yours) involvement?  
> ASKED BY ANONYMOUS

“And he offered you the job?”

Emma looked skeptical. She knew Mr. Gold well enough to know that he took politics very seriously. Neal thought of telling a lie but Emma could always see those coming a mile away.

“I... sorta made him feel guilty until he gave it to me.”

She laughed and took a sip of her beer. “What would the town say if they knew the almighty powerful Mr. Gold can't resist his son's pleading eyes?”

“If I recall, you used to like my pleading eyes too.”

“Yes. What was I thinking?”

“Ouch.”

She stuck out her tongue. “Should you be drinking, then?”

“Should _you_ be drinking?” Neal said. “The sheriff's daughter, hanging around with a troublemaker whose father has a terrible reputation, getting drunk on cheap beer.”

“It didn't ruin my reputation in high school, it can't affect me now I'm gone.”

Neal looked at Emma, wondering how freeing it must feel to be able to just walk away from everything you know and into a city where you can start from scratch. Though he doubted he'd do much better in college than he did in high school.

And besides, she was absolutely stunning tonight. Her blonde hair down, a bottle of beer at hand, and that smile... he'd fallen in love with her in a night like this. It had been tempting to drive her to their old spot, but instead Neal had taken her to the beach. She was going to leave the next day, there was no reason to bring out old feelings now.

“You know the old man needs me,” Neal said, trying hard not to think of how to initiate a kiss. “Who else will keep him from murdering Belle when she acts all idealistic and, you know, nice?”

“Yeah, can't say that I don't pity her. Between your dad and the Mills, she's got her work cut out for her.”

“I hear you.”

“You shouldn't be drinking.”

“I'm not. I'm watching you drink.”

“You shouldn't be watching me drink.”

“Well, it's rather mesmerizing.”

Emma wasn't laughing. “You're the first one Cora is going to come for, Neal.”

She was worried. Neal tried not to be too hopeful about that but it was impossible.

“She's gonna _try_ to come for me,” he said. “What's she gonna say anyway? _Neal Gold is a petty criminal who's been a terrible influence on our children and our community_? Yeah, no shit, Cora-”

“This isn't about reputation,” Emma said, rational as ever. “She's going to dig up every little thing your dad managed to sweep under the rug, and then she's going to dangle it right in front of his nose to get him to do what she wants.”

Neal stopped smiling. That hadn't really crossed his mind.

Emma continued, “I don't like that they were lovers, Neal. People tell each other very intimate things. Maybe she knows all the skeletons in your dad's closet already.”

“Dad's careful,” he said, though not as sure as he'd been a minute before. “And I'm pretty sure Regina already exposed the worst of it.”

Emma didn't seem as certain.

To assuage her, he said, “I'll be careful. No more trouble. No more hanging with... pretty girls who steal their dad's six pack to meet with unsavory ex-boyfriends at the beach.”

There was a reluctant smile on Emma's lips now. “Yeah, right.”

“It's cute that you're worried about me, though.”

“Worried? Worried is a strong word.”

“Careful, Walt might get jealous.”

“Yeah, and then he'll drive all the way up to Maine and kick your ass.”

“Please, what is he majoring in again? Librarian sciences?”

“History.”

“Nerd. I can take him. Then again, it's rather nice to know I'm the only dumb jock to ever steal your heart.”

“Neal, c'mon, you were never a dumb jock,” Emma said, now giving him the smile that had won his heart. “Jocks play sports, you know.”

 

 

Gideon remembered what it was like to be in the foster system, remembered what it was like to have much bigger kids looming over your plate, ready to steal your food. Roderick hadn't ended up in a bad home, his foster parents were rather nice people, as far as Gideon could tell, and the other three kids in the house seemed either friendly or indifferent to him. Food was rationed carefully, though, and Roderick had never really put on much weight, his cheekbones and chin becoming sharper as he hit a growth spurt at the age of 14.

He didn't go hungry anymore, but he ate like he was afraid the food would run out whenever he came over, and Gideon was glad. His friend had arrived in Storybrooke malnourished and tiny, a little bird of a person. It was a good thing to see him gulping down spoonfuls of yogurt.

“And what will you do?” he asked, all bones and a mop of unruly black hair. Dad always said, “I see you haven't found a comb yet, Roderick,” whenever he came over. He never complained about his voracious appetite, though.

“I don't know,” Gideon said. “Copy stuff? Get coffee? Neal said I'll have to get the youth engaged, or something.”

“You're not cool enough for that.”

“My words, precisely.”

Roderick laughed before stuffing more yogurt into his mouth, then looked into the carton and said, “Mind if I...”

“Go for it. Neal bought too much of everything. I don't think he understands how shopping lists work. Anyway, father wants me around.”

“Why?”

“He said campaigns are very time-consuming and he wants to spend time with me.”

“That's nice.”

“Yes, and also not true. He just wants me around so he can keep an eye on me.”

“Does he think the Mayor is going to kidnap you, or something?”

“Acting Mayor.” When Roderick frowned, Gideon explained, “Father said we should make a point at calling her _Acting_ Mayor. And no, he just wants to make sure we're all on our best behavior. Though I haven't ruled out kidnapping just yet.”

“Wouldn't put it past her. That woman is _scary_.”

Roderick finished his yogurt and ignored Gideon's protests that he didn't have to wash his spoon. Over the sound of running water, he said, “She looks at me like she doesn't want me here, you know. I mean, not _me_. Kids like me. Like we're a problem to be dealt with.”

“Yeah, whenever she comes to the house, she seems surprised I'm still around. As if father should've returned me to the orphanage by now.”

Roderick laughed. “If only your dad had kept the receipt.”

Gideon smiled at him. “I'm sure Milah has it somewhere.”

Roderick dried the spoon and put it away in its proper place. Neal often told him, “You're way too polite to be a teenager, kid,” but Gideon liked how orderly Roderick was. It somehow accentuated just how safe he was.

He sat back down. “I could do with a Mayor who doesn't look at me like I'm a stain in her perfect little town. This intern thing, do I have to be related to your dad or can anyone apply?”

Gideon stared at him. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, why not? I mean, you're gonna be stuck in his office anyway, right? I'm not gonna find someone else to hang out with while you're busy interning. You're the only guy who thinks I'm funny.”

Gideon didn't really know what to say. He was sure this after-school internship wasn't going to be much fun, Roderick could be doing much better things with his time. Then again, doing this with his best friend would be considerably more fun.

His dad open the kitchen door and said, “Son, it's late. It's time for Roderick to leave.”

“Mr. Gold, I finished your yogurt,” Roderick said, trying to sound apologetic.

“Yes, well, Neal thought we needed five cartons for reasons I don't understand. Why don't you take one of those home?”

“Really? Thanks!”

“Roderick is going to work in Belle's campaign too,” Gideon announced, with a large smile.

His father didn't look surprised, but he still said, “Is that so?”

“It is. Who'd have thought? I'm engaging the youth after all.”

 


End file.
